Dragon Warriors
by GITANJALEE123
Summary: What happens when Ryuuga's old flame returns and joins him in a tag team tournament. Chaos ensures when Kenta, Yuu and Ryuto make a plan to get them back together. A new evil rises which threatens the existence of the Dark Beys
1. Old meetings

_**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NEITHER ITS CHARACTERS JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT**_

"What do you mean I have to help them?" yelled Ryuuga at Doji

"Well both of your bey's need the true dragon power and to achieve that power you also need the third dark dragon bey" explained Doji calmly.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"Ryuuga!" yelled Gingka

"Yes" replied Tsubasa

""Why?" asked Kenta

"In order to actually control the original dragon's power the three dark dragons' bey's power are required" explained Tsubasa

"Three?" asked Madoka "I thought there were only two-Ryuuga and Ryuuto" she continued

"There is another one?" whined Gingka

"Yeah... Her name Is May Summers" informed Tsubasa

"What's her bey?" asked Kyouya

"Thunder Dragon" answered Ryuuga entering the room

"You know her?" asked Yuu

"Yeah" sighed Ryuuga and he left

"What's with him?" asked Gingka

"No idea" answered Tsubasa

"Anyways let's go and practise we still have a tournament to win" exclaimed Gingka with excitement

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

_**Ryuuga was training when Doji informed him that she had arrived but he ignored him.**_

"Why am I surprised!" smirked a petite girl with striking red hair with black and white streaks.

"Whatever" scoffed Ryuuga

"Hey! "replied the girl

"What do you want? May" yelled Ryuuga

"Surprise I'm your new partner for the tag-team tournament" replied May

"And why do you think that I need your help to win this tournament" gritted Ryuuga

"Coz... Honey last time I checked nobody wanted to be in your team" answered May

"Why do you want to be my team- member?" replied Ryuuga

"I wanna win" said the girl

Ryuuga did not say anything and just ignored her.

May took a few steps and came face to face with him.

"Good to see you too Ryuuga" she replied in a seductive tone and winked which caused to him to lose focus on his bey and it hit the wall.

"Take care Ryu" bid May and she left.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...


	2. The TRIO

_**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NEITHER ITS CHARACTERS JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT**_

**Ryuuga woke up and went down to the hall to find May and Doji chatting.**

"Good morning sleepy head" greeted May

"Glad you could make it here" said Doji

"What is the plan?" asked Ryuuga

"Well I'm sending You, May, Yuu and Ryuto away for a few days for training for the tag-team tournament. So pack your bags" Informed Doji

"Where are we going?" asked Ryuuga

"To an old mansion away from here so you all can practice in peace" replied Doji

"When are we leaving?" interrupted May

"Now!" replied Doji and he left

"Oh great" muttered Ryuuga sarcastically which earned him a glare from May

...xxxxxxxxxx...

_**Ryuuga and May arrived at the mansion to find Yuu and Ryuuto already there.**_

"May!" greeted Ryuto and hugged her

"Ryuto" smirked May "How's treasure hunting going?"

"Great" he answered

"Ryuuga!" Exclaimed Yuu but in return he just shrugged and left.

"What's with him?" asked Ryuto

"No idea" replied May and went after him.

...xxxxxx...

_**May searched for hours and after a long searched found him by the edge of the cliff training.**_

"Hey!" exclaimed May

"What do you want?" replied Ryuuga with no emotion

"Care for a battle!" smirked May

"With you?" asked Ryuuga in disbelieve

"Yea..." shrugged May

"You're wasting my time" hissed Ryuuga

"You're forgetting the fact that I still have the dark Thunder Dragon" informed May

"Well L-Drago is even more powerful and darker now!" replied Ryuuga

"True but I still am better at controlling my Bey's power and darkness" smirked May

"We will see about that" replied Ryuuga

"Fine" spitted May

"_**3 2 1 let it rip"**_

"_**L-Drago finish her"**_

"_**Not so fast! Thunder Storm"**_

Yuu and Ryuto were playing when they saw dark clouds near the cliff and quickly rushed over there.

_**Dark clouds were coming out of May's bey.**_

"_**Drago special move"**_

"_**Wrath of God"**_

_**Both the Bey's were clashing with each other with great force. On one side there was heavy lightning and on the other side.**_

"Guys quit it" yelled Ryuto from the side

"No" both answered together.

"It's a tie" yelled Yuu but both of them ignored him.

"That's it I'm going in." Yelled Ryuto

"_**3 2 1 LET IT RIP"**_

"_**Omega Hammer Bolt"**_

_**Suddenly all the three dragons were engulfed in black fog**_

"Ryuto is that you?" asked May

"Not me...Ryuuga?" added Ryuto

"No" he simply stated

"You really don't think that..." May was cut off by Ryuto "That's impossible.."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Yuu who was confused by their sudden worry

"It's the ..."

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

_**..SUSPENSE **_

_**HOW WAS IT?**_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_**ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE SOME RYUUGA AND OC BONDING(WARNING)!**_


	3. Confrontation

_**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NEITHER ITS CHARACTERS JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT**_

_**Suddenly all the three dragons were engulfed in black fog**_

"Ryuto is that you?" asked May

"Not me...Ryuuga?" added Ryuto

"No" he simply stated

"You really don't think that..." May was cut off by Ryuto "That's impossible.."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Yuu who was confused by their sudden worry

"It's the ..."

"Original Dragon" yelled May

"Quick call back the beys" replied Ryuuga

"But why?" said May

"Just listen to me" hissed Ryuuga

They called back the beys and soon the black fog disappeared

...XX...XX...XX

_**The four arrived back at the mansion exhausted.**_

"What was that?" asked Ryuto irritated

"What?" replied Ryuuga without any emotion

"The original one?" replied Ryuto

Ryuuga just shrugged and left.

"Ryuuga come back..." yelled Yuu

"It's useless to call him back now. Let him take his time" replied May

"But" said Ryuto

"I know him good enough that he is hiding something. We can't make him talk unless he wants to. So I think we should leave him alone for now. I'll talk to him later" reassured May

"Okay!" replied Ryuto

"Now why don't you go get some ice-cream" smirked May

"Great" exclaimed the two and they left.

"_Now to check on Him "sighed_ May and she made her way to Ryuuga's room.

...xx...xx...xx...

_**May entered the room to find Ryuuga sitting on his bed, cleaning his bey she walked over to him and sat beside him.**_

"You need help big guy?" asked May

"No" Ryuuga simply stated

May sighed and ran her fingers through his hair which caused him to get up awkwardly.

"Really?You're going to ignore me now?" replied May

"What do you want?"Asked Ryuuga

"I want to help you" firmly stated May

"Help me?" repeated Ryuuga

"Yes..." added May.

_**They heard Yuu and Ryuto arriving back home.**_

"And now get your ass down and have dinner" smirked May

"I'm not hungry" replied Ryuuga

"I don't care" teased May

"Whatever" flipped off Ryuuga but his cape was caught by May who pulled him back.

"Hey Mister How about you go down and finish your dinner. Or else I'll take L-drago" deadpanned May "and we both know that I will".

"Fine" answered Ryuuga

"And I'm calling some people" replied May

"Why?" asked Ryuuga

"The beast is awake. Ryuu and we both know that we four are not enough to face it alone. We need help to find 'The Original Dragon and finish it'" informed May

Ryuuga sighed and exited the room.

"Wait for me!" called May following him.


	4. The gang

_**I DON'T OWN **__**BEYBLADE**__** NEITHER ITS CHARACTERS JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT**_

_**The next day Gingka and the gang arrived at the mansion.**_

"You called them?" asked Ryuuga in disbelieve

"I informed WBBA about the issue and they sent them" informed May

"The WBBA asked me to look into this matter" replied Tsubasa

"And we thought that we might help" added Gingka

"Ohh great" replied Ryuuga, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"So you have a dark dragon bey?" said Kenta trying to make conservation.

"Yeah. But I don't use it much I'm more of a fixer than blader" replied May

"I love fixing Bey's too" answered Madoka cheerfully

"Great, Now can we eat break-fast I'm starving" whined Yuu

...xx...xx...xx...xx...xx...xx...

_**After the break-fast the whole gang went outside to practice.**_

"So who is going first in the obstacle?" asked Madoka

"How about me?" asked Kenta

"_**3 2 1 Let it rip"**_

"_**Go Go Go Sagittario"**_

"_**Flame Ablaze"**_

"_**Nice move kid" added May**_

"_**Thanks" replied Kenta**_

"_**Although it would be better if you focused all of the flames for one particular spot" suggested May**_

"_**Like how?" asked Kenta**_

"_**Let me show you" replied May**_

"_**3 2 1 Let it rip"**_

"_**You see unlike Ryuuga here I don't like relying on sheer strength of my bey instead I like to have a full control over its move" added May, Ryuuga just scoffed in return**_

"_**Thunder storm" ordered May**_

_**And with that the bey blasted out a black energy force which turned the obstacles into dust.**_

"Wow Nice move" commented Gingka

"You destroyed the course" added Kyoya

"No I did not destroy the course just the specific Obstacles" replied May

"Sooo who wants Ice-cream?" exclaimed Yuu

"Ice-cream sounds great" answered Gingka

"Then let's go buy some" added May

"I'll come with you!" jumped Yuu

"Me too" added Kenta

"Ryuuga?" asked May

"No" he simply stated

"But Ryuuga please" whined Kenta

Ryuuga thought for a minute and then sighed "Fine"

_**The four left for ice-cream**_

_**...xx...**_

_**After a few hours the four returned back at the mansion.**_

They entered the mansion to find it empty

"Guy?" asked Kenta

"This must be joke!" reassured May

"Gingka come out now" yelled Ryuuga

"Umm guys come here for a second" answered Yuu

And the three rushed over there.

"Ohh god" exclaimed May

"How did...?"

...xx...xx...xx...


	5. Taken

_**I DON'T OWN **__**BEYBLADE**__** NEITHER ITS CHARACTERS JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT**_

And the three rushed over there.

"Ohh god" exclaimed May

"How did...?"

"Ryuto!" exclaimed May

_**Ryuto was lying on the ground with his bey by him.**_

"Yuu! Bring water from the kitchen" ordered May.

The three kneeled beside him.

Yuu quickly brought the water jug; May took it and sprinkled some on Ryuto

After a few minutes Ryuto become conscious.

"You okay?" asked May worriedly

"We found you unconscious" added Kenta

Ryuto groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"It was a blader" started Ryuto

Ryuuga just scoffed and earned a glare from May

"He had the original Dragon bey" added Ryuto which caught his brother's attention.

"He and Doji took away the others" continued Ryuto

"Doji" repeated Yuu

"Yes" answered Ryuto

"Take rest now" replied May

"Yuu and Kenta go with him" added May

After the three left, May went over to Ryuuga, she could see that he was very angry and if looks could kill Doji would've been dead for a dozen times now. She just sighed and placed her hand on his shoulders to confront him but he just shrugged it off.

"Hey!" said May trying to get Ryuuga's attention

"What do you want?" replied Ryuuga irritated.

"Your brother was lying injured and you just ignored him" yelled May

"What do you expect me to do!" yelled back Ryuuga

"I don't know! Oh maybe comfort him a bit" screamed May

"Look who's giving me sibling advice" retorted back Ryuuga

This response brought tears to May's eyes she just gave Ryuuga a disgusted look and stormed off.

...xx...xx...xx...xx...

"What did you say to May?" asked Ryuto taking a seat besides his brother.

"Nothing" replied Ryuuga

"Mason?" asked Ryuto

Ryuuga just nodded.

"Really? Ryu" yelled Ryuto

"What's with the yelling" asked Kenta rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry woke you up" apologized Ryuto

"Why is May crying?" asked Kenta

"Because Ryuuga was mean to her" answered Ryuto

"Mean to her?" repeated Kenta

"Yes..." answered Ryuto

"Why?" added Kenta

"Quit it both of you! Go to sleep" yelled Ryuuga which caused the two to run back to their rooms.

Ryuuga sighed and decided to go back to his room.

His room was past May's

He walked pass the door to find it unlocked.

He peeked inside to find May asleep still sobbing.

She had a piece of paper in her hand.

He went over to find that it was a picture of their old day-_him, Ryuto, May and Mason._

"_Don't worry little Mace we'll find you" she mumbled in her sleep._

Ryuuga walked out of the door and carefully locked him.

"_Now to get some answers" _he thought.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxx...

_**IF YOU GUYS ENJOY READING MY STORY THEN PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST REVIEW.**_

_**REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE SO PLEASE AMY CRITISISM IS ACCEPTED AND ALSO READ MY OTHER BEYBLADE STORY. IT WILL HELP TO UNDERSTAND THE CROSS OVER I'M PLANNING.**_

_**THANKS**_


	6. Walk

_**I DON'T OWN **__**BEYBLADE**__** NEITHER ITS CHARACTERS JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT**_

_**This chapter was kind-off inspired by Pokémon. How the trio travelled from place to place...**_

_**And also I want May to be Kind of like JIM MORIARTY. She is dark like Ryuuga but doesn't act on impulse but when pissed can easily be scary and cold.**_

**...xxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxx...**

**The next morning the group were getting ready for their journey, they had to travel to the Dark Nebula's HQ**

"So are we ready?" asked May with enthusiasm.

"Yes" replied Kenta

"Great" yelled Yuu

"Calm down Little Guy" joked Ryuto

"Where's Ryuuga?" asked May

"I'm here" he answered without looking up.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

**The group walked for hours, their mansion was really isolated so the main city was very far way but there were some small towns on the way.**

"Really? What now May?" yelled Ryuuga

"Chill Out! The bag was really cute" retorted back May

"Guys I'm so tired" replied Yuu

"We have walking for hours" whined Kenta

"Let stay here today" replied Ryuto

"In the middle of nowhere?" asked May

"There is an inn" pointed Ryuuga

"Let's check it out!" replied Kenta

**The gang went inside the inn to find an old woman sitting on the chair reading a back.**

"Hii" greeted May

"We need rooms to stay" informed Ryuuga

"Oh.. I'm sorry there are no rooms left" informed the woman.

"You're kidding me people stay here" yelled Ryuuga

"Ryu" nudged May

"Its okay" replied Ryuto who pulled Ryuuga out of the inn while others followed them.

"What now?" asked Kenta

"We walk" ordered Ryuuga

"No we don't" retorted back May, "In case that you haven't noticed that Yuu and Kenta are small kids, this is torture for them" she continued

"I'm not a kid I'm 12 now" replied Kenta

"Really then keep walking..." answered May

"Ohh Come on let's camp here" whined Yuu

"Guys" called Ryuto "there is a cave here" he added.

The other's rushed over to find a small cave hidden with big leaves.

"Oh great let's call Tarzan" replied May

"You have a better plan?" argued Ryuuga

"No" sighed May

"Good" replied Ryuuga and he stormed off.

"Where are you going?" asked Kenta concerned

"Training" replied Ryuuga

"Great!" replied Ryuto

"Leave him! Now who wants to help me set up the camp?" asked May with enthusiasm

But the rest just ignored her.

"Great" grumbled May

...xxxxx...xxx...xxxx...xxxxx...

**By night the camp was set up. Ryuuga was still training somewhere and rest were roasting marshmallows**

"So May? How do you know Ryuuga?" asked Kenta curiously.

"Oh... we were child-hood friends" replied May

"Yeah" added Ryuto

"How did you meet?" asked Yuu

"It's a funny story actually. My brother Mason is like Ryuuga always ready to pick up fights, he had Fire Gryffindor. One day he picked a fight with Ryuuga and lost badly. So he came crying to me." Replied May

"Yeah Mason wanted May to beat Ryuuga but it was a tie" said Ryuto

"It wasn't a tie. She cheated "smirked Ryuuga appearing out of no-where

"Just because my Bey actually listens to me doesn't mean that I cheated." Replied May

"Whatever" shrugged Ryuuga

"Where is your brother now?" asked Kenta

"Dead" replied Ryuuga which earned him a glare from his sibling

"He is missing" answered May and got up to leave

On the way stepped on Ryuuga's foot on purpose

"Why? Did you do that" screamed Ryuuga

"My bad" replied May sugar-coating her words.

"Alright guys let's go to sleep we have a long journey ahead." Announced Ryuto and they went inside their respective camps.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT CRITISISM IS ACCPETED.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND FROM NOW ON THE UPDATES MAY BE A BIT LATE AS MY SCHOOL RE-OPENS FROM TOMMOROW BUT WHEN EVR I'LL UPDATE I'LL INFORM ALL OF YOU THROUGH PM**_


	7. Bit-beasts!

_**I DON'T OWN **__**BEYBLADE**__** NEITHER ITS CHARACTERS JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT**_

**And after this chapter this fic and my other beyblade fic-"NEW BEGGININGS" will merge into one CROSS-OVER FIC. So i hope you all read my other story and also review.**

**REVIEW'S KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**

**ENJOY-**

**...XX...XX...XX...XX...**

_**The gang finally reached Dark Nebula HQs**_

"Shouldn't we like break in?" asked May

"Unless you have some kind of invisibility power No" replied Ryuuga

"Oh great" replied Ryuto

The group barged in Doji's office to find him chatting with a hooded guy.

"Mind explaining this?" smirked May

"You're back?" replied Doji

"What the hell is going on? Yelled Ryuuga taking a step towards Doji but he was blocked by the hooded figure.

"Step aside" replied the hooded guy

"Who are you?" asked Yuu

"The best blader in the world" replied the figure smugly

"I'm the best blader in the world" retorted Ryuuga

"Calm down Ryu" cooed May "Where are the others?" asked May

"Others?" repeated Doji

"Yeah Gingka and the rest" added Kenta

"Ohh them..." smirked Doji

"Oh how about a challenge..." he added

"A challenge?" repeated

"We don't have time to play your mind games" hissed Ryuuga

"Beat me in a match and you'll get them!" smirked the hooded guy.

"Happily" replied May

"

Not you. Him" pointed at Ryuuga

"Fine" he hissed

"If Ryuuga wins, Gingka and others will be freed" added Ryuto

"Yes and if you lose I'll take his bey" added Doji

**All of them went outside for the battle**

"**3 2 1 let it rip"**

"let's see what you got" smirked the guy

"playtime's over" replied Ryuuga

"_**Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight"**_

"_**True Darkness"**_

_**L-Drago was suddenly covered with dark fog.**_

"_**What the hell is happening?"Asked Ryuuga**_

"_**It's the original one" replied May from the side**_

"_**Good guessing" smirked Doji**_

"_**But that's impossible" added Ryuto**_

"_**No it's not Look at your bey's" replied the hooded figure**_

_**Both Omega Dragonis and Thunder Dragon was glowing.**_

"_**Now to end this Soul destroyer"**_

_**The black fog started to engulf L-Drago.**_

"_**Ryu watch out" warned May**_

"_**Nothing can save him now" replied Doji**_

"_**Finish him" ordered the hooded figure and with that Ryuuga was sent flying across the room landing on the windows, shattering the glass.**_

"_**Ryuuga" exclaimed others and went over to him.**_

"_**Well it appears as though he lost" smirked Doji picking up L-Drago**_

"_**Put them inside the cell" ordered Doji. **_

_**The guards hustled them inside the prison where they found the rest of the gang.**_

"What happened to Ryuuga?" asked Gingka

"He was defeated "replied Yuu

"Defeated?" repeated Kyoya surprised

"That guy cheated" grunted Ryuuga weakly

"Don't talk" snapped May

"Ryuto put him down gently" she added.

Ryuto followed his orders and laid Ryuuga gently.

"But how can some-one defeat the L-drago" asked Tsubasa

"He had the original Dark dragon bey." Answered Ryuto

"The original Dark Dragon Bey" repeated Madoka

"YES. It has the combined powers of all 3 beys" explained May

"So what now?" asked Kenta

"Well we have to get out of here" answered Gingka

"I still remember the way around here" replied Tsubasa

"Great! What are we waiting for?" exclaimed Yuu

"Lightning L-Drago" replied Ryuuga

"Ryu we can come back for it later!" replied Ryuto

"No" hissed Ryuuga

May sighed " How about you guys find a way out of here and inform Mr Hagane, while I help Ryuuga search for his bey" she added

'But it's dangerous " replied Kenta

"Don't worry about it Little Guy" she replied

"Let's go guys the guards are not here" replied Tsubasa

_**The others left and it was just May and Ryuuga left.**_

"Let's go" grumbled Ryuuga

"Fine" sighed May

The pair carefully escaped the cell and avoided the guards. They arrived in front of a large door.

"Let's go" hustled Ryuuga

"Wait Mr Genius are you sure this is the room?" sighed May

Ryuuga just ignored her and pushed the door open and barged in the room.

The bey was placed inside a glass box.

"Are you sure this is not a trap?" asked May

Ryuuga just grabbed his bey and was leaving when they heard a noise. They quickly hid a little away.

Suddenly A blue portal opened out of nowhere, a tall, slim man with purple hair entered inside the room. He was followed by another hooded guy.

"Now where is Mr Doji" smirked the purple haired man and left the room.

May and Ryuuga went over near the position of that earlier portal when another portal opened, a bunch of teens entered through it.

"Where is Boris?" asked a boy with gray and black hair.

"Boris?" repeated May

"Who the hell are you all?" asked Ryuuga

"We can ask the same" replied a boy with black hair.

"I'm the best blader in the world" replied Ryuuga

"No I'm the best blader in the "he retorted.

The guy with gray and black hair sighed and introduced "I'm Kai Hitawari and these are my friends"

"I'm May Summers and this is Ryuuga" replied May

"We arrived here following a purple haired man named Boris" he explained.

"Well we came here to take back his bey" informed May.

_**Suddenly the door opened and Doji entered with the man named Boris.**_

"Great to see you all are getting along" smirked Doji

"Boris" hissed Kai

"You followed me?" replied Boris

"Who the hell are they?" Asked Ryuuga

"Well they are also bladers but from another dimension. They use Bit-beasts" replied Doji

"Bit beasts" repeated May

"What do you use?" asked Kai

"Our beys have Constellations" replied May

"And what will happen if they manage to combine?" smirked Doji

"Chaos" added Boris

"Let me introduce you to the ultimate beyblade team" smirked Doji and the door opened again.

_**Two hooded figures entered the room; they were surrounded by a dark aura.**_

"Oh god..."

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

_**Well how was it surprised?**_

_**THIS IS KIND OF A INTODUCTION**_

_**THIS FIC WILL BE CONTINUED IN MY CROSS-OVER FIC**_

_**REMEMBER TO READ IT AND ALSO READ MY OTHER BEYBLADE FIC" NEW BEGINNINGS" FOR THE OTHER HALF OF THE INTRO.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
